


Hello Again, Monster

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's possible for the cruelest person to have the face of an angel. Jongin thinks he might be a little sick, too.</p><p>  <a href="https://youtu.be/360hCDby2xA">Trailer</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again, Monster

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: 8 year age gap, shitty smut, kyungsoo is not a very nice person, this prison lets murderers wander freely around communal areas for some reason?
> 
> beta'd by the lovely [Jia](http://godkyungsoo.tumblr.com/) <3

“Doctor Kim, Junmyeon wants to see you in his office.”

Jongin glances up over his glasses and nods.

“Thanks, Sehun.”

The intern smiles and politely bows his head before exiting the break room. Rain patters against the window pane for what seems like the hundredth day in a row to Jongin, but such is July weather in Seoul. The crinkling of aluminum foil is deafening in the small room as Jongin balls up the trash from his lunch and tosses it into the can.

Jongin makes the trip down the narrow hallway to the director’s office is nestled. He can’t help but bump shoulders with some of his coworkers as he passes, apologizing politely and chuckling to himself as Baekhyun, the RN, tears past him looking frazzled, a dose of emergency sedative in tow. After mere weeks of working at the district prison, the young psychologist had quickly learned that such occurrences are no cause for excessive concern, and are much more common than one might assume.

Jongin raps three times on the wooden door emblazoned with Junmyeon’s name and title in plastic letters made to look like gold. The director gives him permission to enter and he does so, greeting the elder by way of a smile and settling into one of the worn leather chairs facing the desk.

“Sehun said you sent for me?”

Junmyeon makes a sound of affirmation before producing a manilla file folder from beneath a stack of papers atop his desk, smiling wryly at the young psychologist as he holds it up for Jongin to view.

“Fresh meat.”

Jongin chuckles, reaching across the desk and receiving the folder from Junmyeon’s hand. The name printed on the cover, partially covered by a red stamp reading CONFIDENTIAL, reads _Do_ _Kyungsoo_.

“What’s he in for?”

“Triple murder,” Junmyeon says with a sigh, watching Jongin as he leafs through the plethora of paperwork in the inmate’s file. Jongin raises a defined eyebrow, looking up at the director over the thick rim of his spectacles.

“Yep. Young, too. That’s why I want you to work with him; you were in your twenties more recently than any of your seniors. If anyone has a chance of communicating with him, it’s you.”

Jongin thoughtfully listens to Junmyeon’s reasoning and nods. “Have I seen him around before? When did he get here?”

“Last Friday,” the elder replies, taking a sip from the open water bottle on his desk. “You don’t have to start with official sessions right away, but I’d like for you to at least go introduce yourself sometime today. The kid seems like he really needs help.”

Jongin nods distractedly, sharp eyes scanning over a copy of the inmate’s written confession. “Yes, of course. Thanks, Junmyeon.” He rises gracefully from his seat, still engrossed in the papers, and turns to leave.

“Jongin?”

Jongin pauses with his hand on the doorknob and meets the director’s eyes.

“Please be careful. I’ve heard stories from some of the wardens on his block. Kyungsoo’s not all there.”

Jongin swallows at the look of pure seriousness on his friend’s face, but nods his agreement.

“That’s why they pay me the big bucks, right?”

The two share one last smile before Jongin steps into the dim hallway, gently closing the door behind him.

 

_~ D-92 ~_

 

The walk through the maze of cell blocks is a familiar one. Jongin doesn’t have any patients in block E, however, and he exchanges slightly awkward greetings with the unfamiliar warden at the door there as he presents his ID to the automatic reader. The door beeps and clicks and Jongin’s image lights up the monitor on the wall, granting him access. He enters, and the door closes heavily behind him.

Dozens of eyes are on Jongin as he walks down the wide, two story hallway. He feels the weight of the inmates’ collective stares on his back, but he is more than used to it and easily makes his way to the unit that, according to his papers, Kyungsoo is staying in, footsteps echoing off the concrete walls as he goes.

When he arrives at his destination, he glances down at his clipboard to verify the cell number. A boy with curly brown hair and high cheekbones stares lazily up at him from behind the bars, back leaning against the wall with a cigarette held delicately between his fingers.

“Can I help you?”

“Are you Do Kyungsoo?”

The boy in the cell smiles crookedly, and Jongin can’t help but notice how handsome he is. The psychologist inside of him wants desperately to know how he ended up in a place like this.

“D.O’s not home. Can I take a message?”

D.O, Jongin makes a mental note. He steps closer, resting his hand against the bars.

“Do you know where he is?”

Kyungsoo’s cellmate shrugs, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Jongin watches as smoke billows from the curly haired boy’s lips, swirling and dancing in the air before dissipating into the harsh, unflattering light.

“Library maybe? Nerd reads like it’s goin’ out of style.”

Jongin nods to himself. “Thank you.” After a moment of thought, he adds, “I’m Jongin, his therapist. It’s good to meet you.”

“Therapist, huh?” The inmate chuckles, looking up at the top bunk as if he was recalling something amusing. “Poor thing.”

Jongin isn’t sure if the young man is referring to him or his patient.

“Chen. Killed my girlfriend, before you ask. I know your type.”

Jongin swallows the question that had been on the tip of his tongue after learning the convict’s name.

“Thanks for your help, Chen. See you around.” Jongin hesitates for a moment before adding, “And put that out. You know there’s no smoking in the blocks.”

Chen’s light laughter filters down the hall as the doctor walks away, exiting the block and closing the steel door behind him.

The news that Kyungsoo is an avid reader makes him more intriguing to Jongin. Well-educated people are usually easier to reach and connect with, but the description of Kyungsoo’s murders are unusually brutal for someone of his intelligence. There was no finesse, no “signature,” and no effort put forth whatsoever to get away with the crime. Jongin hasn’t read all the gory details, but from what he has gathered, Kyungsoo is rather proud of his killings.

He’s fascinated by this boy and he hasn’t even met him.

The library is bustling at this hour of the afternoon, inmates scattered around the large room like orange tiger lilies in a meadow. The atmosphere is peaceful compared to that in other areas of the prison, and Jongin has always enjoyed spending time here when he has time to spare. The librarian smiles from behind the large desk as he approaches.

“Dr. Kim? Long time no see. What can I do for you?”

“Hey Minseok. You don’t happen to know where I might find Do Kyungsoo, do you? His cellmate says he hangs out here a lot.”

Minseok considers. “Young kid? Fresh meat, face of a middle schooler, eyes of a mass murderer?”

Jongin doesn’t know what Kyungsoo looks like yet, but nods nonetheless. The librarian points him towards a table to the left of the shelves where there is an inmate sitting alone, his wrists cuffed in his lap and his nose buried in a novel with worn edges. Jongin thanks the elder and walks to where the boy is sitting.

“Excuse me?”

Jongin adopts a warm smile and prepares to greet his new patient, but when Kyungsoo lifts his head, he falters. The young psychologist hasn’t been working at the prison long, having just completed his residency last year, but every bone in his body is telling him that this man is nothing like the drug addicts and thieves he usually counsels. The boy smiles at him, more of a leer than a smile, the corner of his mouth pulling his full lips into a shape that isn’t quite happy. Minseok was right; the man in front of him looks infinitely young, despite the fact that the papers in his file say that he’s 23 — eight years Jongin’s junior. He has the face of an angel, Jongin thinks, losing his grip on his professionalism for a fraction of a second before harshly reminding himself that _he_ _doesn’t_ _dig_ _murderers_ _like_ _that_. Perhaps the most disturbing things about the boy, however, are his eyes. Black as the night and devoid of all empathy, yet twinkling with amusement and ill-concealed interest as they rake over Jongin’s form, his eyes absolutely scream psychopath to the elder. For the first time since his first month on the job, Jongin feels intimidated. This man, despite his innocent appearance, exhibits an aura that practically shimmers with dominance, confidence, power and control.

Jongin’s curiosity reaches an all time high.

“Yes?”

Jongin swallows. The boy’s voice is lower than he had expected.

“Are you Do Kyungsoo?”

“Depends who’s asking. I don’t feel like talking to any more cops.”

Jongin relaxes a little at the familiar line and settles into the chair opposite Kyungsoo at the table.

“I’m not a cop, Kyungsoo. My name is Dr. Kim Jongin, I’m a clinical psychologist. My job is to get to know you and figure out what I can do to make you more comfortable here.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze doesn’t waver. Jongin doesn’t sense any anxiety or discomfort from the younger, so he continues.

“I’m just stopping by to introduce myself. Starting next week I’d like to meet with you on Mondays and Thursdays to talk, is that alright?”

Jongin’s voice is gentle and warm. Kyungsoo’s small smile continues to tug at his lips, and the elder can’t help but feel a little unnerved by it.

“Of course, Doctor Jongin. It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

Kyungsoo extends a pale hand, which Jongin shakes without hesitation. He may not have dealt with patients with a record like Kyungsoo’s before, but his objective remains the same: to gain the patient’s trust, find out what makes him tick, and provide him with the counseling he needs to be healthy and happy when he leaves prison.

Or, in Kyungsoo’s case, for the next seventy years behind bars.

 

_~ D-88 ~_

 

When Jongin opens the door to the small interrogation room for their first official session the following Monday, the first thing he sees is the security guard on the floor, struggling against the handcuffs that bind his wrists. Kyungsoo stands by the small, open window on the opposite side of the room, watching the clouds. He turns his head when Jongin enters, and his lips curl into the simper that never seems to leave his handsome face. Jongin tosses his papers aside, rushing to the officer’s aid and quickly unlocking the cuffs. The young officer is livid, nostrils flaring as he lunges at the inmate, and Jongin quickly pins the warden’s arms behind his back the way he was taught to restrain convicts when he began working here.

“You little bastard…!”

Jongin shushes him as gently as he can, continuing to restrain the slightly taller male until he stops struggling. “I’ll take it from here officer, thank you.”

The warden takes a deep breath and nods, retrieving his handcuffs from the ground and bowing slightly to Jongin in way of apology for his outburst.

“See you soon, Yeol,” Kyungsoo’s smug voice floats from the window like a melody. The officer visibly tenses and shudders.

“Officer Park to you,” he corrects as he leaves the room, leaving Jongin alone with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo speaks first, offering Jongin a friendly smile. “Doctor Jong. How are you?”

Jongin allows his professional training to overtake his lingering surprise. “I’m well, Kyungsoo, thank you. How are you feeling?”

Jongin settles into one of the cheap plastic chairs at the interrogation table and gestures for Kyungsoo to join him. Kyungsoo complies, never taking his eyes off of the elder. “Unwell. It’s stuffy in here.”

Jongin glances at the open window behind the younger. “I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps next time we should meet in my office.” Jongin straightens his papers in front of him, but maintains direct eye contact when he speaks: “For now, would you tell me why you attacked that guard?”

Kyungsoo smirks at him, but offers no answer. Jongin returns with a warm smile.

“Like I said, I don’t work for the law, Kyungsoo. Whatever you talk to me about is strictly between us. You could tell me right now that you’ve committed ten murders the cops don’t know about, and I wouldn’t tell a soul. Not my job.”

Kyungsoo listens to the psychologist’s small speech in silence, cold dark eyes trained on Jongin’s. Jongin continues, “That being said, I am required to report it if you tell me that you’re planning to hurt yourself or someone else. That’s just a safety precaution. I’m not trying to get you in any more trouble, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at this, the sound sending an icy sensation down Jongin’s spine.

“Trouble?” he grins at the elder. “I’m in here for life. What more trouble could I possibly get into?”

Jongin clears his throat, moving his papers aside and resting his elbows on the steel table.

“Why don’t you tell me about that? What happened that landed you in here?”

A troubled look flits suddenly across the pale boy’s face, his smile slowly dropping. He seems to hesitate, but draws a slow, shaky breath before speaking.

“I… I would always check on my mom’s mood every day. She would be happy… and I would know that I could sleep peacefully that night. But then… on other days…” Kyungsoo swallows. “I felt so stressed on the days I got beaten… one time… two times… three times…”

Jongin arches an eyebrow as Kyungsoo continues to count, staring at the table as if he was recalling a horribly traumatic memory. He presses some buttons on the small tape recorder he’s been provided with, and Kyungsoo’s voice filters through the speaker, audio slightly distorted from the recording.

“On the days when my grandpa would drink…”

Jongin pauses the recording. “This is what you said to the police two weeks ago.”

“I used to share the room with my uncle…”

He pauses again. “Three weeks ago.”

Kyungsoo is quiet again, eyes twinkling and a smirk playing on his lips. Jongin searches the large, glittering eyes for a hint, and finds none.

“You don’t have a grandfather or an uncle. And your mother…”

Kyungsoo grins, heart-shaped lips stretching to reveal rows of straight, white teeth. The hair on the back of Jongin’s neck stands on end.

“I really want to know your story, Kyungsoo. Your real story. I want to understand you well enough so you can have someone you know you can trust here.”

Kyungsoo’s smile drops back into a dangerous smirk. “I don’t know what you’re expecting… but I don’t have that much of a story to tell. Just… why are people hurting other people?”

Jongin listens to Kyungsoo’s words, nodding to show that he is paying attention. Kyungsoo’s voice has dropped an octave when he says,

“But then again… why can’t we hurt other people?”

 

_~ D-86 ~_

 

“First psychopath?” Yixing asks casually when he and Jongin are both between appointments, Jongin slouched over Yixing’s desk as the elder stands before an easel several feet away. The art room is empty save for the two of them while the inmates are in the cafeteria eating lunch. Jongin makes an affirmative sound as he stares at Yixing’s painting as it takes form, his mind working to make sense of his newest patient’s peculiar words and behavior.

“I remember mine,” Yixing continues, looking over at Jongin while his brush continues to move across the canvas, feeling more than seeing the artwork. “Lady had killed her husband. Painted some of the most disturbing things I’ve seen in this line of work. I’d be curious what your patient would do; you should bring him in for a session.”

“I was considering it,” Jongin replies. “He doesn’t like to talk about himself much; I’ve been thinking that art therapy might be a good way to start a conversation.”

“What’d you say he did again?”

“Killed his mom, Mom’s boyfriend, and his little sister with his bare hands.”

Yixing lets out a low whistle. “And you’ve got no idea why?”

Jongin shakes his head. “All he told the police about his story were lies. All I know is that he didn’t try to cover up what he did, and I’m pretty sure he would do it again if he was given the chance.”

Yixing chuckles. “That’s why I decipher paintings, not minds. Sounds like you’ve got yourself a handful.”

Jongin thinks that Yixing has no idea.

 

_~ D-85 ~_

 

When Jongin arrives at Kyungsoo’s cell block on Thursday afternoon to escort him to their second session, the air is filled with gasps, choked moans, and the slick sound of skin slapping against skin. Chen, Kyungsoo’s curly-haired cellmate, has his chest pressed against the cinderblock wall, back curved obscenely as the shorter man pounds into him from behind. Kyungsoo doesn’t take notice of his presence, but Chen does, looking over his shoulder and struggling to focus his pleasure-glossed eyes on Jongin’s tall, broad form.

“S-soo,” Chen manages to moan out, pointing to where the young psychiatrist stands on the other side of the bars. Kyungsoo follows Chen’s gaze, smiling when he meets Jongin’s eyes. This isn’t the first time Jongin has caught two inmates having sex, but it’s the first time that the men in question make no move to stop. Kyungsoo extends a breathy _“Hey,_ _doc”_ instead, holding Jongin’s gaze as he strikes something in his cellmate’s core that makes the boy cry out and claw at the wall. Jongin can feel a blush beginning to heat up his cheeks and forces himself to keep his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face.

“Should I come back later?”

“Nah, we’re almost done,” Kyungsoo says with a low grunt, turning his attention back to his partner. Chen’s moans are increasing in volume as Kyungsoo’s thrusts become more forceful, and Jongin awkwardly looks around the block to avoid watching the pornographic scene. He recognizes the security guard at the end of the hall as the man he had pulled off of Kyungsoo a few days prior. He’s leaning against the wall, and looks like he’s suffering from a major headache. Jongin pities him. There’s nothing in the rules here about inmates screwing each other, and Jongin can only assume that the sounds of sex on the block get worse after dinner when the convicts settle back into their bunks with nothing to do. The warden smiles wryly when he notices Jongin looking at him, rolling his eyes and pressing a finger gun to his temple before pulling the imaginary trigger. Jongin smiles back, and reminds himself to introduce himself to the guard the next time they meet.

Chen comes with a loud moan, toes curling in his socks as he paints his own fist with white. Kyungsoo doesn’t slow down, though after another minute, his hips begin to stutter and his thrusts become erratic. Jongin doesn’t think he’ll be able to get the sound of Kyungsoo’s moan out of his head when his patient finally comes, and he averts his eyes as the younger man shoots in thick ropes over his cellmate’s arched back.

Jongin continues to stare determinedly at the wall opposite him, eyes fixed on a poster that states the cell block’s rules. He hears a bed creak as someone falls onto it, followed by the sound of running water. Kyungsoo appears a few moments later, fully dressed, and wraps a delicate hand around one of the bars separating him from his psychologist.

“What can I do for you, Jongin?”

Jongin desperately hopes that his face doesn’t look as hot as it feels. Kyungsoo is smiling at him, and Chen is sprawled on the bottom bunk with a cigarette between his lips.

“It’s time for your session,” Jongin replies, unlocking the cell with his ID and letting the younger man out before cuffing his hands in front of him. “Chen, put that out. No smoking in the blocks.”

“His real name is Jongdae,” the guard tells him as Jongin escorts Kyungsoo into the corridor outside the block. Jongin’s eyebrows shoot up. The warden’s voice is much lower than he had expected it to be. “Call him that next time. He hates it.”

Jongin laughs, and Kyungsoo glances at him from the corner of his eye upon hearing the sound for the first time.

“Thanks man. Keep up the good work.”

The warden bows his head politely as Jongin guides Kyungsoo down the hall towards his office.

 

~

 

“So you’ve made friends with Jongdae, I see,” Jongin starts, leaning on the edge of his desk and folding his hands in his lap. Kyungsoo is sitting in a guest chair, studying his surroundings with a mischievous glint in his eye. His coal black eyes, Jongin can see, are only black under the harsh fluorescents; in the warm light of the psychiatrist’s office, they’re a rich chocolate brown.

“I guess you could say that.”

“Have you always liked men?”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I like attractive people. Chen’s not so much my type, but he’s convenient.” After a moment, he adds, “And loud in bed. I like that.”

Jongin is reeling with the satisfaction that comes with successfully eliciting his first honest answer from his patient. “Well, what would you say your type is?”

Kyungsoo grins. “Taller. Older. Broad shoulders. Good looks, good brain. Cute glasses.”

Jongin clears his throat and glances down at his notebook. “Have you had many relationships in the past?”

“What’s yours?”

Jongin blinks. “Pardon?”

“Your ideal type,” Kyungsoo simpers.

The question catches Jongin off guard, but he decides that it couldn’t hurt to indulge him. If he wants to make a strong connection with this man, he has to give a little too.

“I usually like them shorter. Younger. Someone who’s well read; they’re easier for me to talk to. Pale skin, I guess. Curves.”

Jongin stops talking when he finds himself describing Kyungsoo.

“Girls?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Just men for me.”

“Fun,” Kyungsoo giggles. “That means I have a chance.”

Jongin pretends not to pick up on the blatant flirtation and changes the subject.

“Why don’t you talk to me some about your childhood, Kyungsoo? I think I would be able to understand you a lot better if I knew something about it.”

Kyungsoo leans back in his chair, eyes sweeping Jongin up and down. “An honest answer?”

Jongin nods. “An honest answer.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo says with a charming smile, studying Jongin as Jongin studies him. “I’ll tell you because you’re kind of cute.” He stands, and Jongin adjusts his glasses as the convict steps closer to him, lowering his voice as if someone might hear.

“Say that there’s a child who was born pretty. But there’s also a kid who became pretty when people kept telling her ‘you’re pretty… so pretty.’ There’s a stupid person who’s been stupid since he was born, but there is a person who became stupid after people kept calling him stupid, too.” Kyungsoo speaks slowly, breath tickling Jongin’s ear, and Jongin listens closely to every word. “And…” Kyungsoo’s eyes are unreadable as they follow his every movement, “There’s a person who’s been a monster ever since they were born, but there’s also a person who became a monster after people kept looking at him as a monster, and kept on calling him a monster.” Jongin meets the patient’s cold, shallow eyes. “What do you think my mother called me?”

 

_~ D-82 ~_

 

“What’s your take on it?” Jongin asks Yixing as the two sit before the product of Kyungsoo’s first art therapy session several days later. Yixing hums, analyzing the painting as he twirls a brush between skilled fingers.

“Psychopathic symptoms for sure. If I’m looking at these strokes,” the painter taps the canvas with the handle of his brush, “I’m seeing disinterest. He wasn’t concerned about the final product, but he was enjoying the process. That being said, his composition is excellent.” Jongin’s eyes flick over the painting as a whole as he listens to his colleague’s opinion. “Calculated. I don’t think anything he put here was on accident. As far as colors go, I’m getting tormented vibes. ‘No hope, no dreams,’ all that fun stuff.” Yixing pops a jolly rancher in his mouth without taking his eyes off of the artwork. “You said he had a rough childhood?”

“I know that his mother wasn’t very nice to him. I’m guessing that his father wasn’t around.”

Yixing nods. “I get that feeling too. If I were a professional, which I am, I’d peg him as an emotionally abused child, probably mixed up in parental drug abuse, who suppressed his emotions for so long throughout his critical period that he eventually managed to get rid of them altogether.”

Jongin nods. He had been having a similar hunch.

“Okay. I have my next appointment with him tomorrow, I’ll see if I can get something more out of him about it.”

“If anyone can it’s you, Doctor Wonderful,” Yixing grins, and Jongin playfully punches him in the arm.

 

_~ D-81 ~_

 

Their third meeting is much more pleasant than the first. Kyungsoo seems to be becoming rather comfortable in the presence of the elder man. If Jongin didn’t know any better, he would say that the young inmate is beginning to trust him a little.

“My dad raped my mom,” Kyungsoo is saying, following the second hand of Jongin’s wall clock with his eyes. “Never knew him. Mom got stuck with me and had another kid with her boyfriend. A girl. Our living room was an opium den, and I was high on it for most of my younger years. Mom’s boyfriend would get his kicks beating me up sometimes. It really used to tear me up inside, but I learned to take it.” Kyungsoo smiles to himself. “You have no idea how much fun it was killing him.”

The words paired with the younger’s facial expression send shivers down Jongin’s spine, but he doesn’t let it show.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

Kyungsoo laughs, his usually empty eyes lighting up as if he’s recalling the best day of his life. Perhaps he is.

“I did it during the night. I thought about just poisoning him or something, but then I decided that wouldn’t hurt badly enough. While he was in bed I dragged him out and cracked his skull against the nightstand. Mom was watching while I beat the life out of him after that.” Kyungsoo flexes his hand and cracks his knuckles. “Her screaming was annoying, so I killed her, too. Maybe in the next life she won’t be such a shitty parent.”

“And your sister?”

Kyungsoo hums and nods, as if Jongin had just reminded him that he killed her, also. “I suffocated her with a pillow. I didn’t hate her enough to beat her to death, but she would have been a weight on my shoulders if I let her live.”

“Do you think you enjoyed the killing itself or killing the people who had hurt you?”

Kyungsoo hums and thinks about the question. “I’m not sure. I’ve never killed someone I didn’t know.”

Jongin’s pen hovers over his notebook, but he’s too enraptured by Kyungsoo’s monologue to remember to take notes. “I’m told that you didn’t try to deny any of this when you were arrested.”

The younger shakes his head. “There was no point. What was I gonna do if I got away with it? I was a 23 year old psychopath still living with my parents cause I didn’t have the cash to do anything else.”

Jongin cocks an eyebrow. “You think you’re a psychopath?”

“Don’t you?” Kyungsoo shoots back.

“I’ve never used that word to describe a patient,” Jongin replies calmly, removing his glasses and setting them on the table. He notices a familiar look of intrigue in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he observes the elder’s face without spectacles for the first time. “And I never will. I find labels like that to be more harmful than helpful.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Me too.”

Later that night, Jongin is struck with the frightening realization that he is becoming attracted to Kyungsoo.

 

_~ D-72 ~_

 

Jongin adjusts their appointment times to occur on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He finds that Kyungsoo’s lack of warmth and empathy has no effect on his slightly twisted sense of humor, and the two share quite a few laughs within the confines of Jongin’s office. Three weeks go by since Kyungsoo was first jailed.

Jongin is in the interrogation room with a different patient on the Tuesday of the fourth week. He’s a man in his late forties with a lot of pent up anger, Wu Yifan, and Jongin looks forward to sessions with him almost as much as he looks forward to appointments with Kyungsoo. He responds very well to Jongin’s talk therapy, and the young psychiatrist always leaves feeling happy to have a hand in the inmate’s road to recovery.

Yifan is crying, as he so often does when recalling the life-threatening injuries he caused to his ex-friend Zitao during a violent mental lapse. Jongin knows what to say to comfort crying people better than he knows anything else, but Yifan seems off today. Carefully choosing his words, he gently asks,

“Do you think your relationship would still be what it used to be if things had ended differently?”

What Jongin doesn’t anticipate in the slightest is when Yifan jumps up, knocking his chair over as he does, and lashes out at Jongin. Something cuts his face, and Jongin’s hand is on the emergency button before his mind could finish thinking ‘shit, where’d he get a weapon?’ The guard outside enters in a flash, tackling Yifan to the ground and uncuffing his hands only to quickly re-cuff them behind his back instead of in front. Yifan is screaming as he struggles, and tears well up in Jongin’s eyes. Treatment had been going so well; what had Jongin missed? Was there a sign that he didn’t pick up on that could have prevented this?

Another guard rushes in moments later and ushers Jongin into the hall. His tears are stinging the cut on his cheek and mixing with the blood that’s beginning to drip off his chin. He affirms to the slightly panicked warden that he’s alright before agreeing to follow him to the infirmary. He doesn’t see Kyungsoo where the younger leans against the wall outside the rec room with a cigarette between his fingers, observing the scene with an unreadable look in his eyes.

 

~

 

“Well, at least it was glass and not metal. Cuts made with metal shanks get infected a lot more often,” Baekhyun says as he gently cleans the last of the blood off of Jongin’s face. Jongin smiles a little but doesn’t move, watching the nurse as he tosses the bloody gauze in the trash can and dampens a new piece with clear antiseptic. “This’ll sting a little, Doc,” he warns.

Jongin winces as the alcoholic solution sizzles into the still-open wound, but remains as still as possible and allows the nurse to patch him up with long, nimble fingers. “I want to take him off Sertraline,” he says as Baekhyun tosses the gauze away. “I don’t think it’s agreeing with him. Can we start transitioning him to Fluoxetine starting tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun says, going to his computer and opening a spreadsheet. “How much?”

“Thirty to start,” Jongin replies, lightly touching the gash on his face and quickly dropping his hand when Baekhyun snaps at him to stop. “Don’t I need a band aid or something?”

“Honestly, you’d think I was the one with the doctorate,” Baekhyun smiles as he brings Jongin the prescription slip for him to sign. “It’ll heal faster without one. Just don’t shove your face in any dirt and clean it before you go to bed at night.”

Jongin smiles sheepishly and signs the paper. “Thanks, Baek. And don’t be such a stranger; I miss hearing about your wild Saturday night parties every Monday morning.”

Baekhyun laughs and lightly pushes him out the door. “Remind me to tell you all about the security guard I’ve been screwing next time we’re alone, then.”

Jongin promises and says goodbye before departing for his own office.

 

~

 

Junmyeon is waiting outside Jongin’s locked door, looking concerned, when Jongin returns some time later.

“Jongin, have you talked to Do Kyungsoo today?”

The younger frowns and shakes his head. “I don’t see him till tomorrow. What’s wrong with Kyungsoo?”

“He got in a fight,” the director says, and Jongin’s eyebrows raise above the rim of his glasses. He hadn’t pegged Kyungsoo as the type to pick a fight at all.

“With whom?”

“Wu Yifan.”

Shock clearly registers on Jongin’s face, for Junmyeon continues, “About thirty minutes ago. Slammed him up against some bars while they were taking him to solitary. Really went to town on him. He won’t tell anyone why; he says he wants to see you first.” Junmyeon slumps against the wall, running a hand through his hair. “Do you have time in your schedule to see him today? He’s in solitary confinement now.”

Jongin is still processing the news of Kyungsoo’s attack, but nods anyways. “Yeah, sure. Thanks Junmyeon; I’m really sorry about all this.”

Jongin clumsily unlocks his door, dropping his briefcase on the floor beside his desk before habitually turning to check his reflection in the mirror. The cut isn’t deep, but the jarring contrast between the angry red mark and the smooth bronze of his skin is enough to make him cringe.

“Sehun,” he calls as he exits his office. The intern immediately straightens where he stands at the copy machine at the sound of the elder’s voice, turning to face Jongin and blushing slightly.

“Yes sir?”

Jongin pretends not to notice the younger’s crush, as usual, as he walks past. “Tell somebody in charge of Luhan that I can’t see him today. Move his appointment to tomorrow when I usually meet with Do Kyungsoo, okay?”

“Yes Doctor Kim,” Sehun flusters, bowing slightly before abandoning his copies and scurrying off. Jongin walks to the elevator briskly and purposefully, the air around him crackling with tension as he wonders what Kyungsoo could possibly have been thinking attacking Yifan. It’s an uncommon sight to see the penitentiary’s youngest psychiatric doctor upset, and more than a few people move out of the way as Jongin approaches, his usual kind smile replaced by an intimidating look of intense concern and confusion.

The doors open on the basement level, and Jongin marches up to the reinforced steel doors, still consumed by his thoughts.

“Who are you and what do you want?” a young guard asks him in a bored tone, giving Jongin’s disheveled appearance a once-over and making no move to grant him access. Jongin’s distress is quickly tainted with annoyance under his already sour mood.

“ _Dr_. Kim Jongin, here to see Do Kyungsoo.” He tries to keep the sneer out of his voice but emphasizes his title, resenting the way the guard is regarding him so rudely. He presents his ID to the reader and his photograph appears on the monitor, which the warden looks up at with surprise.

“M-my apologies Doctor; we don’t get many visits from you guys down here,” he stammers as he punches in a passcode, the door sliding open with a creak and a hiss. “Mr. Do is in unit 14.”

Jongin whips past him, more angry now than worried, and storms down the empty hall to the door marked fourteen. He pauses outside Kyungsoo’s cell to take a deep breath and regain his grip on his professionalism, however, straightening his tie and glasses before knocking gently.

“Kyungsoo?” he calls, grateful that his voice sounds gentle and warm, “It’s Dr. Kim. Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies faintly from beyond the barrier, and Jongin unlocks the door with a loud beep and a flash of green light before slipping inside the tiny room.

He’s startled when he sees Kyungsoo. He was expecting him to have already been cleaned up, but the younger boy is sitting comfortably on the tiny bed with bloody knuckles, a fat lip, and a streak of blood across his cheek where there don’t appear to be any wounds. Kyungsoo smiles at him, his eyes as dark as ever, and Jongin tries not to shudder when he sees the blood staining the inmate’s white teeth. He fully intends to form a thoughtful question about Kyungsoo’s reasoning behind the fight to begin their conversation, but what comes out is,

“What the hell happened to you?”

Kyungsoo grins wider, and Jongin has to look away, settling down in the uncomfortable metal chair beside the bed.

“Did you see the tall guy? I heard I broke his jaw.”

“The tall guy?” Jongin asks, forcing himself to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Yifan?”

“Yifan? Right, that’s his name,” Kyungsoo says with a hum, nodding to himself.

“Why did you beat him up if you don't even know his name?”

“He’s the one who cut you, right?”

Gears quickly begin turning in Jongin’s head as he allows himself to entertain the possibility that Kyungsoo did this because he cares about him for the first time. Everything he knows about psychopaths tells him that it simply isn’t possible, but Jongin feels like he knows Kyungsoo better than what his studies said, and the look on his patient’s face when he peers up at him is nothing but sincere.

“Did you punch him because he lashed out at me?”

Kyungsoo nods. “You’re the only one with a brain in this place. I don’t want anybody fucking with you.”

Jongin hates the butterflies he feels upon hearing the words.

“Kyungsoo, you can’t just-”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo demands, moving so their faces are only a matter of inches apart. “You care about me, Jongin. You’re the first person who’s ever cared about me. People with personalities like mine just don’t get loved. I didn’t even know what it felt like to genuinely like someone before I met you. Why is that so bad?”

“Because you’re getting _hurt_ ,” Jongin answers, holding the inmate’s stare steadily. “You can’t hurt people who hurt me; that just makes more people get hurt.”

Kyungsoo is so close that Jongin can smell the light, clean scent of his body wash. “Why does anybody hurt anybody else, Jongin? This world is so cruel. If you don’t hurt, you get hurt. Everyone is either a victim or a monster. When my stepdad used to beat me into the ground every night just for the hell of it, I learned how to be the latter. I wasn’t going to let that Chinese giraffe mess up the only good thing I have in my life since I became this way.”

“But what did attacking him fix?”

Kyungsoo shrugs and leans back against the wall. “It felt pretty good. I feel better knowing that he didn’t slash your pretty face and get away with it.”

Jongin feels his anger beginning to flare up again, but carefully represses it.

“That’s not your job, Kyungsoo. They would have dealt with him. You just need to mind your own business about things like that.”

It’s a terribly unprofessional thing of Jongin to say, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind. “Then I’ll make it my business. I don't care about the consequences of my actions; nothing within these walls matters anyways.”

“It does matter, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says slowly, beginning to lose his grip on his collectiveness. “You have to think of your future, your health. You can’t just run around doing what you want when you feel like it; that’s not how the world works.”

Kyungsoo laughs at this, but the sound sounds more forced than anything. “Some little prison shrink is going to try to tell me how the world works? You, who probably grew up with two loving parents and an older sister to take care of you and a fucking white picket fence, is gonna try to tell me what I’m doing with my life is wrong?” Kyungsoo turns his cold eyes on Jongin as his cool and detached demeanor begins to crack, his voice raising in volume. “You don’t know shit about me Kim Jongin; you only know what I’ve told you! Just because I like you doesn’t mean I want your fucking assembly line pity!”

Jongin surprises them both when he grabs a fistful of the younger’s jumpsuit, getting to his feet and hauling the inmate up with him. He towers over Kyungsoo with this proximity, and Kyungsoo tilts his head back in order to maintain eye contact. “I care about you, dammit! I see potential in you! You’re not a monster, you’re just a kid! You have your whole life ahead of you to be whatever you want, you just have to listen to me! I’m trying to help you! It doesn’t have to be like this Kyungsoo, just let me in and fucking work with me on this!”

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin by his tie, yanking him down hard and crashing their lips together. Jongin doesn’t push him away.

 

_~ D-50 ~_

 

Jongin has lost track of how many sessions he and Kyungsoo have had.

The prison’s administrative staff no longer look twice when Jongin passes by with a firm grip on the handcuffed boy as he guides the inmate into his office. Jongin has explained to several people who were brave enough to ask that Kyungsoo simply requires a more comfortable environment in order to communicate effectively, and word has traveled adequately enough throughout the office that suspicion is nonexistent.

The first time they have sex, Kyungsoo makes the first move. Jongin is sitting on the edge of his desk as usual, as he has always seen the desk to be too great a barrier between his patient’s and his communication.

“Why do you find it difficult to maintain romantic relationships?”

“I get bored really easily,” Kyungsoo replies, and Jongin listens to his response with childlike fascination. “I might like somebody, but I never met anybody who held my attention for more than a couple of months while I was in school.”

“Do you experience attraction on an emotional level, or is it purely physical?”

“Usually it’s just physical,” Kyungsoo smirks, stepping closer to Jongin until the elder parts his thighs to make room for him. “With you it’s mental, too.”

They kiss slowly this time, melding into each other and taking the time to map out the contours of each other’s mouths with their tongues. Jongin’s hands wander down Kyungsoo’s back to his ass, feeling the curve of it through the thin fabric of his jumpsuit as Kyungsoo’s fingers acquaint themselves with the outline of the half-hard erection in Jongin’s slacks. Kyungsoo ends up on his knees in front of the elder’s desk, but Jongin is the submissive one as his length slides between those pillowy lips for the first time, the sensation making him weak in the knees.

Kyungsoo is experienced for his age, Jongin thinks, as the inmate sucks his cock with a skill that the elder would expect from someone closer to his own age. The younger’s hooded, chocolate brown eyes are clouded with lust at they gaze up at Jongin, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue in a way that has Jongin gripping the edge of his desk for dear life. Despite the fact that the cuffs binding Kyungsoo’s wrists are not too tight as to restrict the use of his hands, he chooses to keep them in his lap as he slowly works more and more of Jongin’s member into his mouth, stopping only when his chin rubs against the elder’s balls. Kyungsoo’s throat contracts around his pulsing erection, and Jongin instinctually thrusts into the tight heat. He thinks that Kyungsoo has never looked prettier when his eyes flutter closed, eyebrows furrowing slightly as his mouth works to accommodate the movement.

He comes in thick ropes across the convict’s face, painting Kyungsoo’s already pale skin with sticky white. “Have lube with you when we meet Friday,” Kyungsoo says in his ear as Jongin tucks himself back into his boxers, voice low and gravelly from abuse. A shiver runs down Jongin’s spine, and Kyungsoo smirks at him.

Their next session finds Jongin in his desk chair with his legs splayed wide, Kyungsoo sitting comfortably atop his thighs as he carefully lowers himself onto Jongin’s cock. The younger likes to bottom ( _“A thick cock like yours is just to pretty to waste”_ ), Jongin learns, but he never submits. If anything he dominates, straightening his posture as he sinks down until his ass is pressed flush against Jongin’s hips. Jongin doesn’t have the key to Kyungsoo’s cuffs, and he would remove them if he could, but he rather enjoys watching the way Kyungsoo’s thigh muscles work as he rides Jongin without his arms to aid him. It’s been far too long since he last had sex, Jongin thinks, and he revels in the nearly-forgotten feeling of the younger boy’s hot, tight ass clenching around him.

Kyungsoo’s soft moans sound like music to the young psychiatrist’s ears, but they both know they can’t get too loud lest they run the risk of getting caught. However, Jongin enjoys pushing his luck sometimes by thrusting upwards when Kyungsoo isn’t expecting it, making the smaller boy cry out in pleasure and glower at the elder over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo is courteous enough to shove Jongin’s paperwork into the floor before he comes over his desktop with a muffled moan, dirtying the dark mahogany with his release. Seconds later Jongin follows suit, covering his groan with his hand as he fills the condom and weakly thrusts his hips upwards one more time. Kyungsoo is simpering once again, slowly lifting himself off of Jongin’s softening cock and resting his elbows against the desktop. The elder hates how put-together he looks despite having been trembling in Jongin’s lap minutes earlier, while he himself is still a panting mess.

“Not bad for an old man.”

Jongin feels better upon hearing the way Kyungsoo’s voice sounds breathy and obviously satisfied. He gives the younger’s ass a playful smack before removing the condom and tossing it in the trash, taking care to arrange the garbage on top of it in case someone were to look in. Kyungsoo’s movements are restricted by his shackles, so Jongin helps him back into his clothes and dabs at the telltale sheen of sweat on his brow.

“Same time next week?” Kyungsoo grins.

 

_~ D-49 ~_

 

“Dick therapy?” is the first thing Yixing says when Jongin confides in him about his relationship with his favorite patient. “Unorthodox, but could still be effective. Maybe if I wasn’t hitched I’d try it myself.”

Jongin groans, kicking at his friend’s arm and nearly getting paint flung at him in response. “It’s so unethical Yixing, I can barely look my colleagues in the eye.”

“You’re right, it’s wildly unethical,” the art therapist agrees, drawing a new paintbrush from his pocket and dropping the used one in the sink. “I know you, though. Malpractice isn’t in your vocabulary. I think you’re helping that kid get through whatever it is he’s going through; whether or not you’re using your cock to do it shouldn't matter.”

“What’s Jongin using his cock for now?” asks Baekhyun as he enters the art room with two slices of pizza from the break room, putting one down for Yixing atop a paper towel. “Nothing,” Jongin replies at the same time Yixing says “Screwing an inmate.”

“Yixing!”

“What!”

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Baekhyun grins, crossing the room in an instant and grabbing the chair across from Jongin. “You dog, tell me everything!”

“This cannot get out, you guys!” Jongin says with exasperation, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “I could lose my license if word gets around that I screwed an inmate! You guys both know how passionate I am about this job; please don’t tell anybody about this!”

“I’m not gonna tell, I’m not gonna tell!” Baekhyun insists, pulling at Jongin’s hand. “Remember how I said I’m screwing one of the security guards? Park Chanyeol, he’s posted in block E. If I tell a soul about this you can tell everybody about that, okay?”

“Wait, you’re screwing Park Chanyeol?”

“Can you guys please take this conversation out of my art room?” Yixing drawls, keeping his eyes focused on the canvas in front of him. “I am far too straight and too married to talk about this shit.”

“He’s right, this is about Jongin and his boy toy,” Baekhyun leans close, resting his chin in his hands and smiling brightly. “How was he?”

“I am not talking about this,” Jongin deadpans, getting to his feet and gathering his tupperware container of salad. “It was a one time thing you guys, I’m never gonna let it happen again. Okay?”

 

_~ D-36 ~_

 

“Oh fuck, right there!” Kyungsoo cries out, and Jongin has to cover his mouth with his hand. His fingers vibrate with each of the convict’s moans as the elder continues to pound into him from behind, filling the small office with the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin. Kyungsoo is sprawled obscenely across the psychologist’s desk, cheek pressed into the wood as Jongin’s cock repeatedly strikes something deep inside him that makes his legs shake.

“Oh my g-god Jongin I c-can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Jongin grinds out, lifting Kyungsoo’s knee onto the desk and slamming deeper. Kyungsoo almost screams again, but Jongin quickly shoves two fingers in his mouth to silence him. The younger sucks on them greedily, swirling his tongue and sending the doctor a heated glance over his shoulder. Heat prickles under Jongin’s skin, and he holds his stare unwaveringly without slowing his pace. “You take it so well,” he croons teasingly, and Kyungsoo scowls despite his fucked-out appearance.

“Fuck you, Kim.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Jongin shoots back, wrapping his hand around the inmate’s cock and stroking in tandem with his thrusts. Kyungsoo muffles his mewls in his sleeve as he comes hard over Jongin’s fist moments later. Jongin pulls out so fast that Kyungsoo actually _whimpers_ , cuffs rattling as the elder pushes him onto the floor. Jongin is larger in stature and easily overpowers the younger physically, a fact that Kyungsoo clearly resents, but Jongin is far from stupid. Kyungsoo has the dominant personality between the two of them, and he’s only allowing Jongin to treat him this way by his own free will. Kyungsoo smirks up at him, looking absolutely lecherous with his hair tousled and sweaty, ivory skin flushed pink, and eyes glazed over from the pleasure of his release. Jongin sheds the condom and quickly strokes himself to completion, groaning as he fills Kyungsoo’s waiting mouth with come. Kyungsoo’s dark, glittering eyes are locked on his all the while, silently teasing him as his throat works to swallow it all down.

“How do you get it to taste so sweet?”

Jongin is too winded to answer, and instead settles heavily into his desk chair. Kyungsoo grins and plucks a tissue from the box on the desk. The elder watches as the inmate wipes down his hand and the stained wood, feeling terribly unprofessional once again as he catches himself thinking how he would have liked to seen Kyungsoo clean it with his tongue.

“This is wrong, Kyungsoo, we can’t keep doing this.”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo sounds more amused than hurt.

“Because you’re my patient. I’m at work; this is illegal.”

“So was crushing my mother’s trachea,” Kyungsoo replies coolly, picking Jongin’s condom up off the floor and dropping it in the trash with the napkin. “It’s all relative, Jongin. There are worse things a person can do than have good sex.”

“I’m supposed to be counseling you. I chose this career to help people get their lives back on track after they leave prison, not to choke them on my dick.”

“I’m not leaving prison,” Kyungsoo reminds him, leaning over the desk and resting his elbows on the mahogany, lowering himself to Jongin’s eye level. “Unless I make it to 93, that is. This place is so boring I could die; you’re my only source of good entertainment.”

Kyungsoo is smiling, but Jongin isn’t amused. “It’s unethical.”

“Our little secret.”

“It’s insane; I could lose my license, Soo.”

“I’m insane too,” Kyungsoo grins back, and Jongin’s blood runs cold at the look in his eyes. “But I like you, Jongin. I really do like you.”

Jongin believes him.

 

_~ D-28 ~_

 

He adjusts his schedule again so that he meets with Kyungsoo every evening before he goes home to his apartment uptown. September comes in a rush of cool air, golden leaves, and gentle rays of sunlight.

“How long do you think it’ll take to get parole?” Kyungsoo asks as he watches the clouds through Jongin’s office window two months after their first meeting. The two are sitting in comfortable silence, Kyungsoo smoking a cigarette as Jongin types up a progress report on a different patient. Jongin glances up over the rim of his glasses at the question.

“No time soon. You’re not fresh meat anymore, but it’ll be a while before you’re eligible for anything like that.”

Kyungsoo sighs, his thick eyebrows knitting together as he focuses on the sky through the thin glass. “I hate it in here… I just want to go out for a day, I don’t want to waste away behind bars while the world goes on without me…”

Jongin removes his spectacles and gives the inmate his full attention, skin tingling with curiosity. “Where would you want to go?”

“The sea, maybe?” Kyungsoo says, watching a car pull into the visitors’ lot and looking wistful as a young woman climbs out and unbuckles a small girl from a carseat in the back before leading her inside, undoubtedly here to visit the girl’s father. “Or the mountains… It doesn’t matter, anywhere would be fine… I just really miss the fresh air. Not the air in the yard, but real fresh air. The kind that makes you feel free.”

The surprise Jongin felt must have shown on his face, because Kyungsoo laughs quietly when he looks over at him. “Just because I don’t understand emotions well doesn’t mean there aren’t things that I enjoy, Jongin.”

The psychiatrist quickly shakes his surprise and apologizes, jotting a new note down in a journal that is nearly full of the things he’s learned about Do Kyungsoo during their sessions. “You’re a risk. They don’t trust you, they won’t want to let you out after what you did.”

“You trust me, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin finds himself nodding. Kyungsoo smiles. “I don’t want to hurt anybody, I just really want a change of scenery. My mental health is crashing and burning in here.”

Jongin’s ears prickle at the words. “You think it would help your mental health if you could get out for a day?”

Kyungsoo nods, looking back up at the sky. “But it’s not possible. Even if they did let me out it would be with two cops pressing guns to my back the whole time. How do you relax like that?”

Jongin chews on the end of his pen, lost in thought.

“It might be possible.”

Curiosity taints Kyungsoo’s expression as he quickly focuses his gaze back on the doctor.

“What? How?”

“…I could take you out myself.”

Kyungsoo looks shocked, but his face quickly lights up into one of the brightest smiles Jongin has ever seen on him.

“You could really swing that?”

Jongin nods. “You’d have to stay cuffed of course, and I’d probably have to be armed… but better me than some random guards who don’t trust you, right?”

Kyungsoo nods excitedly. “Yes, of course I promise to behave.” After a moment of thought, he adds with a sly smile, “A romantic weekend getaway with Dr. Kim. I like the sound of that.”

Jongin’s cheeks taint pink against his will.

“I’ll talk to someone about it and let you know if it’s even possible. I really would like to see you outside of this office,” he smiles.

 

_~ D-27 ~_

 

“Are you fucking insane?”

“Junmyeon, hear me out!” Jongin begs, following the director to his desk when the elder goes to sit down. “His therapy is going really well, he trusts me a lot. I know him sir, he wouldn’t hurt anyone who didn’t hurt him. It’s just not his style.”

“His _style_?” Junmyeon laughs, looking up at the psychologist incredulously. “Jongin, he’s a psychopath. You don’t know him, he’s just manipulating you to get what he wants. You’re the perfect prey, you’re naturally trusting and want to help everybody however you can. I’m not letting him out of these walls with you.”

“He’s not manipulating me,” Jongin tells him, settling into Junmyeon’s guest chair and adopting his best gentle therapist voice as he continues. “Kyungsoo’s been through a lot of trauma, he just built himself a thick skin to protect himself. You know I can’t tell you what we talk about, but I’ve been working very hard to break him out of his shell and I think I’ve made a lot of progress. He’s really comfortable with me, Junmyeon.” He pauses to look Junmyeon straight in the eyes, vaguely remembering how Baekhyun always told him how persuasive his “kicked puppy look” is when they were in undergrad together so many years ago. “I’m not asking for anything crazy. I’ll keep him in his cuffs and won’t let him out of my sight. I’ll carry a gun if I have to. I just want to take him on… on a field trip. A little field trip outside the walls for a change of scenery, that’s all. We’ll leave after breakfast and be back before dinner. Please, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon is listening, but he slowly shakes his head. “I did a fraction of the school you did and even I know this is a really bad idea, Jongin. If you’re going to do this you at least need another armed guard watching your back.”

“That would make him uncomfortable,” Jongin reasons. “Think of it as a field therapy session. He can’t talk to me freely with someone else there, can he?”

“Jongin…”

“Please, Junmyeon,” Jongin begs, leaning forward in his chair and bowing his head to the director. “I’m sure about this. Let me do this for him.”

Junmyeon is quiet for a long time, and Jongin doesn’t raise his head. The second hand on the wall clock continues to tick loudly away in the silence.

“I’ll consider it,” he finally says, and Jongin looks up at him through his bangs that he neglected to slick back today. “I want to ask some of the higher ups what they think. Don’t expect an answer any time soon.”

“Thank you Junmyeon,” Jongin says sincerely, bowing once again. “You won’t regret this, thank you so much.”

“Yeah… we’ll see.”

 

_~ D-4 ~_

 

Another three weeks go by, and September breaks into October. Some of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s daily sessions are spent talking about the state of Kyungsoo’s well-being; other times, Kyungsoo twists it around and tricks Jongin into disclosing the state of his. Many of their evenings together are spent with the door locked and the blinds drawn as Kyungsoo pleasures himself on the psychiatrist’s cock. Jongin acquires the key to Kyungsoo’s handcuffs from Park Chanyeol and allows Kyungsoo free use of his hands while within the confines of his office. Neither of them raise the topic of Kyungsoo’s possible day of freedom while the men in charge of the facility debate whether it is to be permitted.

Four forty-five one Tuesday afternoon finds Kyungsoo in Jongin’s lap as the elder reclines in his desk chair with his shirt open. Kyungsoo grips the tie that hangs loosely around Jongin’s neck with one hand as he rides him, mussing Jongin’s perfectly gelled auburn hair with the other. The elder savors the way Kyungsoo’s creamy thighs flex with every lift and drop of his hips, as well as the sensation of the smaller boy’s cock rubbing against the defined outline of his abs. Kyungsoo tosses his head back and moans, and Jongin muses whether the sight is heavenly or downright sinful. He settles on the latter.

Kyungsoo is starting to get to the point where Jongin is about to cover his mouth to reduce the volume of his voice when the phone rings. “Shit,” Jongin mumbles, firmly holding Kyungsoo’s hips still against his thighs as he reaches for the receiver. Kyungsoo takes the chance to catch his breath, burying his face in the elder’s neck and planting kisses on the sweaty skin there while continuing to slowly grind his hips down. Jongin clears his throat before answering,

“Dr. Kim Jongin, how may I help you?”

“It’s done,” Junmyeon’s voice informs him, and Jongin glances at the caller ID to verify the speaker’s identity.

“What’s done?”

He pinches Kyungsoo’s thigh when the inmate swivels his hips, smirking down at the elder and purposefully tightening his muscles around Jongin’s hard cock.

“You can take Do Kyungsoo to town for a day. Leaving after breakfast, back before sundown. He’ll be cuffed behind his back and you’ll be armed at all times. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Kyungsoo pauses in his sucking a hickey into the skin below Jongin’s adam’s apple when he notices the change in Jongin’s tone. He watches Jongin’s face curiously as he beams up at Kyungsoo, listening intently to the person on the other line. Yes of course, thank you so so much Junmyeon. I’ll come see you when I’m done with this appointment. …Yes, thank you again.”

“You’re free,” he tells Kyungsoo after hanging up, and the excited look that fills the younger’s eyes mirrors his own. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll take you out for a day on the town.”

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin so hard that Jongin struggles to keep up, drunk on the taste of Kyungsoo’s lips and the feeling of his hands on his skin as Kyungsoo resumes riding him in earnest, his ass like a vice around his cock as they both draw nearer and nearer to climax. Kyungsoo comes with Jongin’s name on his tongue, spilling over Jongin’s fingers as the elder fills yet another condom with a low groan of his own. What they’re doing might be unethical, Jongin muses, but the way Kyungsoo gazes at him with something akin to love in his chocolate eyes as he comes down from his high makes him think that whatever the fallout would involve, it would be worth it.

 

_D-0_

 

Jongin sees Kyungsoo in street clothes for the first time the following Friday when he arrives at his cell to pick him up for their trip to town. He dresses exactly how Jongin had expected him to, clad in black jeans and a fitted navy sweatshirt, and he looks devastatingly handsome. Jongdae is talking but Kyungsoo doesn’t appear to be listening, eyes focused on the flame of his lighter as he flicks it on and off.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looks up at him, smiling and biting his lip as he drinks in the pleasing sight of Jongin looking more youthful than ever in dark skinny jeans and a leather jacket with his ID clipped to his belt, his usual shirt and tie nowhere in sight. Jongin’s more than aware by now of how good he looks today, having received a fair share of similar stares from his coworkers upon his arrival, but he would have felt silly wearing his work clothes to wherever it was Kyungsoo wanted to go. The outline of the pistol tucked in the back of Jongin’s pants is obvious, but neither of them mention it.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Kyungsoo echoes as Jongin unlocks the door. He cuffs the inmate’s hands wrists behind his back today, as was standard protocol for prisoners leaving the penitentiary for whatever reason. “See you soon, Chen,” Kyungsoo adds with a smile, looking over his shoulder at his cellmate.

“Bye, D.O,” Jongdae sings, looking between the two of them with a small smirk. Jongin wonders briefly if Kyungsoo told him something about them, but then remembers with a blush how likely it is that Kyungsoo returns to his cell every night smelling of sex and Jongin’s cologne. Nodding his head slightly to the curly-haired boy, he leads Kyungsoo down the hall and out the steel doors, greeting Chanyeol as he passes.

“So where are we going?”

“Where do you want to go?” Jongin asks as he opens the car door for Kyungsoo, waiting until the younger settles into the seat before buckling him in.

“Can I see your place?”

Jongin’s eyebrows raise, glancing up at Kyungsoo and flushing slightly at the close proximity.

“Why my place?”

“I’m curious what it’s like,” Kyungsoo replies, watching as Jongin closes the door and crosses to the driver’s side. “And it’d be nice to fuck on your bed for once.”

Jongin pretends he didn’t hear the last part as he starts the engine. “It’s not much. I’m still trying to pay off student loans,” he tells him, but turns in the direction of his apartment as he exits the parking lot anyways. Kyungsoo looks out the window in silence, observing the bustling city streets as if it had been years since he saw them last. Jongin is lucky enough to live close to his work, and the drive is less than five minutes in the post-rush hour traffic.

“You’re gonna keep me cuffed all day?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin parks and climbs gracefully out of the car.

“I’ll take them off when we get inside,” he replies when he opens the passenger door, unbuckling Kyungsoo’s seatbelt and stepping back. Kyungsoo exits the vehicle and looks up at the apartment complex, smiling to himself as the elder leads him inside. Multiple pairs of eyes holding varying levels of concern follow the pair upon noticing the cuffs on Kyungsoo’s wrists. The elevator is already on the ground floor, and Jongin ushers the inmate inside before pressing the button corresponding to his floor, confidently staring the onlookers down as the doors slide closed.

Everything moves quickly after that. They’re already making out by the time the lift reaches the eighteenth floor, Jongin’s arms wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo’s neck as the younger presses his back flush against the mirror. Kyungsoo stumbles backwards and Jongin follows his retreating lips, reluctant to end the smoldering kiss so soon.

“Where’s your apartment?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice low, keeping his body pressed against the elder’s as they stand in the warmly lit hallway.

“This way,” Jongin answers, leading Kyungsoo up the hall to his door and skillfully coaxing the lock open with one hand before tossing his keys carelessly onto the counter. Kyungsoo’s hands are in Jongin’s hair the instant Jongin unlocks his cuffs, the metal bracelets dangling off of one wrist as their lips collide again in a heated frenzy of teeth and tongue.

Jongin somehow manages to maneuver Kyungsoo over to his bed, thankful for once that the apartment is only one room. His jacket hits the floor, followed soon after by Kyungsoo’s sweater, and the smaller man shoves him backwards onto the mattress. He bounces once before Kyungsoo is straddling him, kissing him forcibly as he presses his pale chest against Jongin’s toned one, separated only by the thin material of Jongin’s t-shirt. The pistol digs into the elder’s back, but neither of them draw attention to it.

“I bet you can’t wait to fuck me here,” Kyungsoo breathes in his ear, pinning Jongin to the queen-sized mattress and rendering the elder powerless. “I bet you can’t wait to watch me take your cock up my tight little ass without having to worry about someone overhearing, can you?”

Jongin can only nod breathlessly as a cold hand slides under his shirt and over his abs, pushing it up until he’s clothed only from the waist down. Jongin struggles to toe out his boots, much to Kyungsoo’s amusement, and the younger graciously unties the laces for him before easily kicking his own sneakers to the floor.

“I’ll be nice and loud for you, _hyung_. I’ll scream enough to make up for all the times we had to be quiet while you fucked me.”

A wave of arousal rips through Jongin’s body at _hyung_ , and Kyungsoo doesn’t miss it. A dangerous smirk curls his lips as he presses his hips flush against the bulge beginning to strain against the front of Jongin’s jeans.

“You like that, _hyung_? You wanna fuck me?”

“Fuck yes,” Jongin breathes, running his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs and unbuttoning the younger’s jeans. Kyungsoo shifts on top of him and kicks the pants to the floor.

“Your cock is so pretty,” Kyungsoo muses aloud as he unbuckles Jongin’s belt, eyes trained on his hands as he frees Jongin’s member from the confines of the sinfully tight pants. “It suits you.”

Jongin isn’t sure what that means, but Kyungsoo is stroking him with long, deliberate strokes, and he finds that he really doesn’t care. The familiar warmth of Kyungsoo’s mouth covers the crown of his erection and Jongin moans aloud, fingers tangling themselves in the younger’s inky black hair. There’s a smug look in the inmate’s eyes as he teasingly swirls his tongue, locking his gaze on Jongin’s as he traces a thick vein with light kisses, and Jongin thinks he’s never had a bed partner sexier than Do Kyungsoo in his 31 years of life.

“You got any lube?”

The psychiatrist nods, feeling the space between the mattress and headboard and producing a half-empty bottle of gel. Kyungsoo takes it and flips the cap open, squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers before shifting on the elder’s lap and facing away from Jongin, giving the brunette a perfect view of his ass as he slowly pushes two digits past the tight ring of muscle at once. Jongin is enraptured by the sight, positively spellbound as he commits the way Kyungsoo’s lilted moans bounce unrestrained off the walls of his apartment to memory. His cock is aching to be inside Kyungsoo, and the longer he watches Kyungsoo shamelessly ride his own slick fingers, the harder he gets.

“Let me fuck you, Soo…”

A whimper escapes the smaller boy at Jongin’s deep tone, and Jongin experiences a slight surge of power from the noise. He kicks his jeans the rest of the way off and skillfully reverses their positions, pressing Kyungsoo’s chest into the duvet and draping his body across the convict’s back.

“I’ll make you scream, baby boy…” he says lowly in Kyungsoo’s ear, dragging his heavy erection along the cleft of the younger boy’s ass. “You’re not gonna remember your name by the time I’m done with you…”

Kyungsoo is visibly startled by the sudden shift of power, but makes no move to attempt to reclaim it from Jongin. On the contrary, Jongin thinks he looks rather excited by Jongin’s words.

“P-please…” he breathes out, and now, it’s Jongin’s turn to be surprised. In the months they’ve spent fucking in Jongin’s office when no one is looking, Jongin has never once heard Kyungsoo beg.

“Please f-fuck me… I need it, I need your cock…”

That’s all it takes to have Jongin reaching into his bedside drawer for a condom, but Kyungsoo’s hand stops him.

“N-no condom,” he says, face partially obscured by the mess of black hair as he looks at Jongin over his shoulder with dark, hooded eyes. “Just wanna feel you, wanna feel your come…”

It’s stupid, Jongin knows, and he doesn’t know why he doesn’t object. He has no idea whether or not Kyungsoo is clean, but the mental image of his come leaking out of Kyungsoo’s clenching hole makes his cock pulse almost painfully. He applies more lubricant directly to his length, hissing softly at the cold sensation it creates, and lifts Kyungsoo onto his knees before slowly sheathing himself in the younger’s tight heat.

Kyungsoo keens, and Jongin admires the way his pale back arches as he adjusts to his size. Jongin doesn’t give him much time however, intoxicated by the inmate’s rare display of submission, and quickly adopts a pace that has Kyungsoo crying out and planting a small hand against Jongin’s headboard to prevent his head from knocking into it.

“Oh my g-god Jongin…” he moans, allowing Jongin to control the pace and parting his knees further to give him better access. Jongin has nine years of dance experience under his belt from before he went to med school, and his skillful hips combined with the increased amount of experience that came with the pair’s age difference has Kyungsoo whining and trembling in no time.

“Hyung, p-please…”

“Feel good, baby?” Jongin smirks, landing a bold slap on Kyungsoo’s ass and eliciting a sharp gasp. Kyungsoo nods quickly, moaning out loud when Jongin rolls his hips in a way that should have landed Jongin in prison right alongside the younger.

“You look so good on my cock, Soo, so good for hyung…”

Jongin’s lips move on their own, startling himself more than Kyungsoo, who has likely always suspected that there was something more to Jongin than the meek, compassionate personality he usually displays. He rocks his hips back to meet each buck of Jongin’s, and the obscene sounds of their slick skin colliding makes the elder’s head spin.

It takes fewer than twenty minutes before Kyungsoo is coming over Jongin’s cotton bedsheets, trembling and crying Jongin’s name to the small studio apartment just as Jongin had promised he would. Jongin gasps at the sensation of Kyungsoo’s muscles quivering around him, but doesn’t stop fucking Kyungsoo into the mattress until he reaches his own end, burying himself deep inside the younger one last time before filling him with come.

Jongin is exhausted when he collapses onto the bed beside Kyungsoo, but the latter looks absolutely ruined, gasping for air and drooling onto Jongin’s pillow with his slender back still curved towards the ceiling as the evidence of the elder’s release begins to drip down the insides of his thighs. Jongin is struck with the urge to lick them clean, but Kyungsoo looks like he needs a few minutes to recover before he brings up the prospect of round two. Jongin holds the younger boy close and closes his eyes, and Kyungsoo’s breathing eventually slows.

“Jongin?” he says when the elder was just starting to think he had fallen asleep.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you a lot for this.”

 _You’re welcome_ , Jongin begins to say, but the sound of a pistol being cocked inches away from his head makes his blood freeze in his veins. He slowly turns his head, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach when he meets Kyungsoo’s dark, empty eyes, paired with the unnerving smile that always used to play on Kyungsoo’s lips when he first moved into the prison.

“I mean it,” the younger insists, though Jongin can barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. The gun presses firm and cold against his temple, and Kyungsoo’s delicate finger pulls back on the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jongin is dumb. 2/10, would not hire him to work in my prison
> 
> feedback is much appreciated! xo
> 
> Kat C


End file.
